le temps
by kami-sama Myu
Summary: os pour la 6e nuit du Fof...le temps...qu'est ce donc au fond? et pourquoi..pourquoi a-t-il tellement eu mal..pourquoi deteste-til donc autant ce temps...il ne sait pas...peut être est-il fou... tout les docteur...


**ce texte est écrit pour le deuxième thème: temps de la 6e nuit d'écriture du Fof...**

**je ne sais pas si je vais le poster...peut être...je suis tellement...tellement dégoûtée par ce que j'ai écrit..tellement peur aussi...parce que c'est ce que je pense...et je en veux pas...j'ai peur de ce que je vais mettre dans ce texte...mais n'en parlons pas...laissez vous emporter par ce texte...**

Le temps...

Une chose complètement inutile pour lui...

Le temps...

Que veulent dire les humains en utilisant ce terme?...Pour lui le temps était quelque chose qui n'était même pas droite! une chose complètement changeante, imprédictable, suite à un petit élément changeant, le monde entier pouvais être détruit en moins de deux ans contrairement au milliard d'année que cela aurait du prendre.

..le temps...

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi un tel mot pouvait exister...sûrement pour les humains...et pourquoi lui..lui ne pouvait-il pas changer les erreurs du passé? Il en avait le pouvoir pourtant..

Mais non...Ça ne se faisait pas pour un seigneur du temps...Pourtant il aurait tellement voulu...Sauver Rose, éviter à Donna de perdre la mémoire...Sauver le Maître...

Le maître...Son ennemi..et pourtant après toutes ces années il ne pouvais toujours pas se résigner à le détester complètement...le seul et dernier voyageur du temps avec lui-même...maintenant disparue pour 4 coup..une fréquence...Une planète..un peuple...

Son peuple lui avait retiré le seul qu'il avait appris à connaître, à aimer, à détester durant toutes les années où il avait voyagé...le seul qui restait un pilier sain de sa vie...il n'était plus...une histoire de temps encore...

Une histoire de temps avait perdu Galifrey, une histoire de temps l'avait rendu fou, une histoire du temps lui prenait sa raison de ne pas sombrer...Une histoire de temps lui avait tout arraché...

Et le temps passe, sans que je ne change vraiment, un peu plus inutile parfois, un peu moins réceptif...Un peu plus en position de mourir définitivement, de disparaître dans le temps et l'espace à jamais...

c'était peut être ça la solution..la solution à l'énigme...

Et maintenant encore une histoire de temps...de silence aussi...mais une fissure..la fin...des mondes?...peut être.

Alors peut être était-ce sa fin à lui aussi?

..Il ne voulait plus être un survivant..l'unique être encore vivant de son peuple..Il n'y avait plus Maître pour être avec lui..pour le divertir, pour l'aider...

Il allait sombrer... ce n'était qu'une histoire de temps...

"- docteur? vous venez? vous allez être en retard!"

Oui une histoire de temps...qui passe qui s'écoule, et qui disparaît...enfin...Pour laisser place au néant...peut être...

le temps.

il chérissait tout autant qu'il détestait cette chose qu'il fallait respecter, manier avec précotions qu'il devait traverser encore et encore, pour voir ces connaissances naître, grandir, mourir...

'Votre chanson va finir'

...oui..peut être...et il était impatient! Contrairement à sa dernière régénération, il avait hâte..parce que cela voulait tout dire...il voulait voir sa chanson finir..Mais même les oods n'avait pas su lui dire si sa chanson allait finir pour la fin du temps...

Finalement, il ne voulait pas savoir s'il était destiné à survivre encore et encore..il voulait finir..que le temps s'arrête pour lui définitivement..jusqu'à la fin...Que le tardis se crache, où qu'il s'endorme pour ne jamais se réveiller?...Qu'il finisse tué par les dalecks?

ou complètement détruit par ses monstres intérieures?...les ténèbres sommeillant en lui..qui le rongeait..encore et encore...seul le temps lui dira..;seul le temps lui dira comment il mourra...

le temps...

Une chose affreuse, qu'il ne supportait plus...

le temps...

**finalement...je ne sais toujours pas..;et j'ai peur...mais je pense que je vais encore agir sous un coup de tête...donc bon..si quelqu'un à lu cet Os, je le remercie...**

**Au revoir...;**


End file.
